


What Am I Here For

by Mazzy_night207



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Josie, Dark hope, F/F, Family first, Heartbreak, Hosie, Maybe HAppy ending, Siblings, Sisterhood, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazzy_night207/pseuds/Mazzy_night207
Summary: Josie always believed in doing the right thing. But after going though a lot of pain and loss, she just realized that its easier to do the wrong thing sometimes.A story of Josie losing her way and how it happen.





	What Am I Here For

Summer-Last week before Sophomore year 

It’s the middle of the night and Josie is walking alone in the grounds of the Lockwoods estate. She could feel the magic coming from this place, it’s almost as much as the school. As she stands in the middle of what use to be the Lockwoods home, she looks up. Taking in the beautiful night sky and the peaceful sound of this summer night. She enjoys being alone for once, in fact she’s almost never alone. She has an overprotective father, a mother who has to make sure everything is perfect, and a twin sister who always needs her to be near. And even if all three aren’t with her, Hope is somewhere close by. But Josie doesn’t blame them, they all have there reasons to act that way. So, Josie takes advantage of this silence she has and just breathes. She’s waits patiently for six minutes, until she hears someone walking towards her.

“It’s a full moon tonight, probably not my best idea to meet out here huh” 

Josie couldn’t help but have a huge stupid smile on her face. “Yeah...probably the dumbest idea you had in a while, but hey I’m dumb enough to meet you out here.”  
She turns around to see the girl she missed all summer. Penelope Park the most beautiful witch at her school. Who’s smile can make Josie feel like anything is possible when she’s with her. Josie practically runs towards her and hugs her so tight, she’s been waiting to hold her again all summer.  
“I missed you so much” Josie pulls back to look at her face, then quickly give her a long awaited kiss. They kissed one other for what felt like hours, until they heard howling. 

Penelope looks around checking if there anything around. “You know...we should probably get out here. My mom got stupid drunk and knocked out on the floor in our suite. We can go back there if you want.”

Josie chuckles “Awww...Is someone scared of a little wolf? Weren’t you the one who said she can beat anyone in our school in a fight?”

“First of all, I’m never scared and second of all yes I can beat anyone.” She said with confidence as she grabs me closer. “Truthfully, I just want to go somewhere a little private with my girlfriend” She then slide her hand under my shirt touching my bare skin.

I smiled ” Is that so?”  
“Yes, it is so” 

She then beings to kiss my neck, my jaw until she meets my lip. She then pulled back and I looked into her eyes, they we’re filled with desire. She then pressed her lips to mine more firmly. I instinctively parted my lips and teeth, and she slid her tongue into my mouth. When I began swirling my tongue around hers, she moaned into my open mouth. God! I forgot how much of good kisser she was. She moved her other hand down to my butt, pushing me towards her. My whole body came alive, all I want to do was to rip her clothes off. But then another howl, this time it was way closer.

Penelope jumps back, breaking us apart. She put herself in front of me. Standing as if a werewolf is about to come out and attack us. 

I laughed at her.” Don’t worry we’re okay.” I pull her back to me rubbing circles into her back “It’s Hope, she’s probably running around somewhere”

“You told her about sneaking out?” Penelope said with her eyebrow raised. 

I shook my head “ No, no, of course not. You know I can’t tell anyone I’m leaving campus after curfew, it doesn’t look good if the headmasters kid is breaking the rules” I said in a half serious tone. “but it’s Hope, she always up and she probably saw me sneaking out and followed me here.” I quickly look out to the woods “She probably making sure I’m okay, she’ll leave when she sees you. “

“Yeah, your right” she grabs my hand and starts walking “but let’s get out here anyway. I want to have you all for myself before Lizzie takes you away from me at orientation tomorrow ” I couldn’t help but hear the bitterness in her tone.  
“ Okay, let’s go” 

As we walked though the woods towards her car. I remember the conversation between Lizzie and I earlier that day. I made her promise to try to get along with Penelope this year but all I got was a sad maybe. But it was way better than Hope’s response, “Josie, just keep her away from me and it won’t be issue.” Its crazy to me that not that long ago, those two actually encourage me to try and talk to Penelope. It was the end of first semester in freshmen year and I just came out to my family. During the same time Penelope began her first year at Salvator boarding school and of course I had the hugest crush on her. I was walking to the library to study on my own when I saw her sitting at table reading. Penelope is usually surround by her minions but for some reason she was alone. I hid behind a book case and started to watch her. She looked so beautiful today, which is not something unusual. I was so distracted by her, that I don’t even realize someone was standing right next to me.  
“ Wow, Jo didn’t know you where such a stalker” Freaking me out I drop all my stuff, making everyone looking at me. My face flush red but I quickly pick up my stuff. Laughing at me, Hope bends down to give me a hand. “You know Josie, staring at someone is not going to help get a date with them”  
“Yes, I know that Hope” as I snatch my book from her hand “ and I wasn’t staring, I was looking for a book.  
“ Ha, sure you where Josie” teased Hope. I walked away and sat back of the library but was still able to see Penelope. She then sat next to me and sighed. “ Hey, you know I’m just messing with you. I’m not trying to sound like a dick, I’m just bad at being nice.”  
I looked her and I can see she’s being genuine“ I know you are, it’s okay.” I smile at her and then I look back to my papers. She got up and started to walking away but then stop. “ You should talk to her Josie, before you regret it” then she walked away. As I watch her walking away, I thought about how taking to her can go very wrong. I can embarrassed myself in front of her or worse get rejected by her. Thinking about all the horrible outcomes, gave another opportunity for someone else to sneak up on me.  
“ Josie, are you stalking her again” said Lizzie in a lecturing tone.  
“ Ugh, no I’m not stalking anyone Lizzie”  
“ Mmm sure you aren’t”

Ignoring her I went back to work and Lizzie was soon busy on her phone but as twenty minutes pass by I couldn’t help myself and try to catch quick looks at her. At the corner of my eye I can see Lizzie smiling at me “ When are you going to talk to her?” I thought for a second and said “ Never, she probably won’t ever like someone like me. She just so cool and awesome. I’m definitely not someone she will go for.”  
“Well, with that attitude she won’t” scoffed Lizzie “ Josie, you need to be more confident. You’re from the Gemini Coven one of the most powerful coven in the world, plus we’re siphoners, we’re one of a kind. Just stop being a baby and go for it”  
But I never did go for it. It wasn’t until two weeks later that Penelope came up to me and ask me out for milkshakes. Ever since then it been a dream come true, but for some reasons after that. Penelope wasn’t able to click when Lizzie or Hope. The only person she was cool with was MG and sometimes my dad until he remembers she’s my girlfriend. 

As I snap back to preset time, I stopped Penelope and I turn her towards me. She looked at me with a concern look on her face. “What’s wrong Josie?”

“Nothing...well actually it’s not nothing.” I hate how nervous I sound. “It’s just Lizzie is my sister and all last semester you two just argued all the time. And I know you guys are both very different people but you guys are both my favorite people in the world. I just want to spend time with you both. I already ask Lizzie to not to pick fights with you and she promised she won’t”  
“ Yeah I bet she did” Penelope said sarcastically.  
“Penelope, please I’m being serious. I want this to work okay.” I said as I desperately looked at her.  
She then grabs both my hands and looks at me straight at my eyes with the most serious look I have ever seen her have.  
“Jo, I promise I’ll be good with Lizzie.”  
I sigh with relief  
“Thank you, also one more thing”  
“Yeah”  
“ Don’t pick fights with Hope either. She doesn’t need that right now okay” I said in a soft tone.  
“ Yes Josie I won’t, I promise”  
She looked at me and sweetly said “I love you, you know that right”  
I smiled at her and said “ Yes I know and I love you too Penelope”  
I put my arms around her neck and kissed her one more time before getting in the car.

As we drove to her hotel. I thought about how great this year can be. I’m lucky enough to be with this beautiful, and talent girl. Who is overall the most amazing person I know. I look at her and without a doubt I know she will always be there for me. And never have I been more wrong about something in my life.


End file.
